


summer on the edge of the end

by icyshark



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Divorce, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Mike is such a lifeguard and you can't fight me on this, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyshark/pseuds/icyshark
Summary: It's the last summer before everything will change, even if they don't know it yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop starting new fics when I still have shit to work on but I CAN'T STOP MYSELF
> 
> Let me know if you guys want more little summer stories!

May 28, 2012

  
It’s Jessica’s first summer as a child of divorced parents, and so far it fucking blows. It’s like she and Bryson are ping pong balls, and already the two months they’ve spent being swatted back and forth between their mom’s house and their dad’s new condo has been super sucky.

  
Like, okay, there were definitely some perks. Both her parents are paying way more attention to her, which is great, but they’re also both acting like children towards each other. It’s literally so annoying listening to them snark at each other when Jessica and Bryson get dropped off at whoever’s house.

  
This week she’s at her dad’s, but Beth would be there any minute to rescue her from the tension that still lingers. Bryson plops down next to her on the sofa and snatches the remote, changing the channel without asking.

  
Normally Jessica would get pissed and grab it back, but she’s about to leave anyway. Besides, she doesn’t have the energy to give a crap.

  
“Jess, can I please come with you?” he whines, clasping his hands together. “I’ll unload the dishwasher for you all week. _Please_?”

  
Dishes are by far her least favorite chore assigned to her, and she does feel bad for abandoning Bryson, but she needs this today. It’s a relaxing girls day, just her and Beth.

  
“I already told you no, Bryson,” she sighs, rolling her eyes. “We’re doing a bunch of girly stuff anyway. You wouldn’t have any fun.”

  
“Anything is better than dad’s enforced family time,” he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is bullshit.”

  
Jessica scoffs. “Stop being such a drama queen. Just hide out in your room and play video games or whatever,” she says dismissively, waving her hand at his bedroom door.

  
“You’re so lame,” he mutters, tucking his knees up to his chest.

  
Bryson is fourteen now, about to enter his freshman year of high school, but he’s still a total baby in Jessica’s eyes and definitely still acts like one sometimes.

  
Just then, the doorbell rings. Jessica hops up and grabs her purse and keys.

  
“Bye, dumbo,” she says cheerily, waving behind her without looking back. She swings the door open and there’s Beth.

  
“You suck!” Bryson calls after her as she closes the door.

  
Beth laughs and they start walking to her car. “What’s his problem?”

  
“He kept begging me to take him with us,” Jessica growls, crossing her arms. “As if.”

  
“Aw, we should have let him,” Beth says, mock-pouting. “He’d look so pretty with a little manicure.”

  
Jessica snorts. “As fantastic as that mental image is, it’s not worth the effort. Today is not about babysitting; it’s about you and me relaxing.”

  
Beth takes a huge breath in and breathes out thoughtfully. “You’re right. Hot yoga is on in like fifteen minutes, do you wanna go?”

  
Jessica looks down at her denim shorts and tassled crop top. “I’m not really dressed for it.”

  
“I have some extra spankies in my car. They’re clean,” Beth offers, unlocking the car and sliding into the driver’s seat.

  
Jessica sighs theatrically. “Oh, alright, if you insist.”

  
It actually ends up being a super fun time. They do some stretching, chill out in the steam room, and head out to go get their nails done. Beth’s favorite place on this side of town is this super hippy-dippy eco-salon, but Jessica can definitely see the appeal. For one thing, it doesn’t have that disgusting chemical smell that other salons sometimes have. Plus, all the manicurists there are like amazing at what they do. Their nails are some of the best Jessica has ever gotten.

  
They go for the full manipedi and acrylic nail package. Jessica settles into the pedicure chair and soaks her feet, closing her eyes.

  
“How’s your dad this week?” Beth asks gently.

  
Jessica sighs. “Annoying. It’s like the longer he and mom are apart the more desperate he is to spend ‘quality time’ with me and Bryson.”

  
“That’s kinda sad,” Beth says, not looking at her.

  
“Yeah, I know, it’s so pathetic,” Jessica finishes. Obviously that isn’t the kind of “sad” Beth meant, but Jessica isn’t really prepared to digest the situation right now. Sam has mentioned gently in the past that Jessica might benefit from going to therapy a little bit, but honestly the idea of anyone knowing her that well is a total turn off.

  
Beth gets dark, rusty red stiletto nails, and Jessica gets metallic baby pink. They look fucking hot and totally ready to scratch someone’s eyes out.

  
“Do you wanna go shopping?” Beth asks, clicking her nails on the steering wheel.

  
Jessica thinks for a second. “No, but I don’t really want to go home.”

  
Beth smiles softly. “Okay, then let’s go get some Starbucks.”

  
Jessica groans in delight for like ten full seconds. “Hell yes!”

  
Times are rough for sure, but who cares? She’s got Beth at the very least. Beth never forces her to talk about shit she doesn’t want to. She’s just fun and cool and knows when not to talk. Not like Emily. Don’t get her wrong, Jessica loves Emily. Well, kind of. They're best friends but they're also in constant competition, so it's honestly kind of hard to hang out with her sometimes.

  
But Beth wasn’t that way. With Beth, she feels calm. She feels _okay_ being calm with her. It was all tension and awkward and shit at home (either home). At least with Beth she felt safe.

  
June 15, 2012

  
The air is hot and dry, and the sun is totally relentless. The day is cloudless, and Mike sighs. He’s gonna have to reapply some sunscreen soon. SPF 8, so he can work on his tan, of course. His male coworkers at the pool make fun of him for his short swim trunks, but he’s the one who’ll be laughing when their legs are like five shades lighter than the rest of their bodies. He’ll be a bronze-thighed god and they’ll all have Edward Cullen crotches. Dumbasses.

  
He absently tracks a little fat kid floating on an inflatable ring around the lazy river. Why anyone would go to a pool when the ocean is literally right there is beyond him, but hey, he gets to chill poolside all day. He even gets a discount on Dippin’ Dots. Overall, lifeguarding is a pretty sweet gig.

  
Emily texted earlier, asking if he could sneak her in for free later, but she hasn’t followed up yet. Not that that’s anything all that surprising, but it’s kind of a let down. It’s a morbid thought, but it’s totally boring when no one is drowning.

  
His phone buzzes in the cupholder of the towering chair he’s reclining in. Okay, finally. He checks the screen, but it isn’t Emily’s name that pops up.

  
It’s a text from Hannah.

  
_Hey :)_

  
Mike sighs and rubs his eyes.

  
_sup dude_

  
Better tack on a “dude,” just to be safe, right? Honestly, he can never be too careful with what he says to Hannah. Don’t get him wrong, she’s totally cool and fun to hang out with, but the last thing he wants to do is lead her on. Girls still confuse the shit out of him, but he’s pretty sure she’s crushing on him. First of all, who wouldn’t? Second of all, she just acts… weird around him, sometimes. Mike’s not a genius or anything, but you’ve gotta have decent people skills to be a good leader, and if he’s anything, he’s a fantastic public figure.

  
_Not much, just hanging out with Bailey and being bored :P_

  
Bailey was the Washington’s golden lab. He was a total doofus, like, a super dim dog, but he was also super loving and sweet. Seeing Bailey was a huge bonus whenever he went over to chill with everyone at the twins’ house.

  
_oh sweet. give him a high-five, from uncle mikey_

  
_I will! You at work?_

  
Hm. Rock and a hard place. On the one hand, he’s bored out of his bucket just sitting there, but on the other, if he tells Hannah to come hang out and Emily shows up, Em will absolutely blow up on him. That was honestly one of the most frustrating parts of their relationship; she got super jealous if he even looked at another girl in front of her.

  
Still, it’s been hours since she last texted. Probably forgot she had fencing today or something. He might as well invite Han to rescue him from the drudgery of saving lives.

  
_yeah. wanna come hang? i’ll score you some cookies & creme dd’s if u want_

  
_OMG, you’re so the best :) Be there in 15?_

  
_sounds legit_

  
He locks his phone and goes back to staring at the kid in the pool. It’s a super slow day, and he’s one of the only patrons. His slow pattern around the lazy river is almost hypnotic, and before Mike knows it his phone is vibrating again.

  
_I’m here! Let me in!_

  
He pushes his shades up to rest on his forehead and hops down from his perch, jogging to meet her at the back gate.

  
Hannah is standing there in her somewhat matronly polka dot one piece and a sarong, but it looks cute on her. Her hair is in a ponytail today, which Mike likes because that’s how she styles it for tennis.

  
Mike gives her the winning Munroe Smirk.

  
“Hey little lady,” he drawls, leaning against the gate. “You lost?”

  
Hannah rolls her eyes playfully and laughs, probably too hard. “I’m 5’9”.”

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Mike smiles, doing a quick sweep before swinging the gate open and offering Hannah a bow. “M’lady.”

  
Hannah laughs and mimes tipping a fedora.

  
The day only improves from there. Even the fat kid in the lazy river seemed a bit brighter at Hannah’s presence. Honestly, Han is a lot of fun. She takes tiny bites of her large Dippin’ Dots cup and laughs at every joke.

  
After a while, Mike’s supervisor Candace comes over and passive aggressively "suggests" that Hannah go away. The pool is almost closing anyway, so it’s not a huge deal. In any case, Mike walks her out to the front gate, just to cling to the last sliver of human contact as long as he can. Hannah lingers for a minute.

  
“Thanks for inviting me to hang out,” she says shyly, acting weird again.

  
Mike shrugs. “No biggie. You’re the one who rescued me from death by boredom.”

  
“Yeah, well,” she shrugs back, smiling. “Not all heroes wear capes.”

  
“True stuff. You can’t make that up.”

  
“Anyway,” she says, flicking her eyes to the side, probably in the direction of her car. “I’d better go, but… thanks for the fun day.”

  
Mike smiles. “Yeah, no sweat. See you later, Han.”

  
“Bye,” Hannah responds sweetly, giving him a tiny wave before she turns and leaves. Mike sighs and runs his hands through his sun-bleached hair. His phone buzzes in his pocket.

  
_Sorry babe, got caught up helping mom and Stace with the wedding planning :(( i’ll visit tomorrow?_

  
Emily’s older sister Stacey was getting married in August, so it made sense that the family was busy getting things ready.

  
_no worries. im happy to see you anytime and u know it ;)_

  
He locks his phone and returns to the high lifeguard throne above the lazy river. His little distraction is gone, apparently left the pool when Mike wasn’t looking. Now there was no one to save him from doing nothing for the last couple hours before closing. When his phone vibrates, he expects it to be Emily, but it’s a video message from Hannah.

  
_Bailey says “hi”!!!_

  
Just like he asked, Hannah holds up her hand for a high-five. Bailey, good boy that he is, reciprocates eagerly. Mike can’t help but smile, but his happiness only lasts for a moment. He wants to text and let her know what a fun day he had, but again, would that send the wrong message? “Hey, today was really great” is definitely a flirty thing to say, right? He shakes his head and sighs.

  
_good dog!! much love to u bailey_

  
Hannah responded right away.

  
_He loves you too :)_

  
Somehow, Mike doubts that she's talking about Bailey.

  
July 23, 2012

  
It’s the thick of summer, and by some act of God, it is raining in southern California.

  
Well, not at this exact moment, but the air is still thick with it, and a thin layer of moisture is forming on Sam’s cheekbones. She sighs into a smile and rests her cheek on Josh’s shoulder.

  
He sniffles and shifts, hiking her up higher on his back. The only noise is the murmur of crickets and the slap of Josh’s bare feet on the street. Sam’s feet are bare too, shoes long-lost back at Emily’s house, but Josh ditched his on purpose.

  
“So we’ll have something in common,” he mumbled with a laugh, teetering on one leg to rip off his Sperry’s in Emily’s front lawn.

  
The party has long ended, the only ones left being the friends that were spending the night, but Josh wasn’t ready to switch off just yet. Strangely, neither was Sam, even though most of the time she was full-time Party Mom. She got drunk tonight for the first time in a few months, and it is a Happy Drunk night indeed. Every moment of the party was a blast, and she couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she is that they're all young and having fun together. She didn't want that to end.

  
So now she and Josh are on a walk. The problem is that Sam is a) quite drunk, and b) incredibly sleepy, so when they are only three McMansions down from the Davis castle, she is weaving heavily down the street.

  
"Sam, it's not 'a walk' if you can't even walk," Josh slurs, smiling his big doofy grin. Sam can't stop giggling and ends up falling onto someone's lawn. 

  
Which is how Sam ends up on Josh’s back. He’s probably just as drunk as she is, but he’s always been better at holding his liquor, and his hands were firm around her thighs. A layer of sweat is forming where their bare skin is touching, so Sam really has to hold on tight to keep from slipping. It’s like a game, and she can’t stop smiling, clutching him tight.

  
“I’m getting tired, Sammy,” Josh rasps quietly, staggering a bit. “You’re so tiny, but… I’m no Matt Taylor.”

  
Sam smiles into his neck. “I can get down, if you want.”

  
Josh shivers, and Sam feels it ripple down his spine. “No, you don’t have to. But we should probably head back.”

  
The water, magic as it is, is filling the air with something almost suffocating. Sam feels so good. She doesn’t want to go back to Emily’s, and she doesn’t want to get off of Josh’s back.

  
It’s actually marginally pathetic how starved for physical affection she is. She can privately judge Hannah all she wants for her Mike Munroe obsession, but until she lets go of her middle school crush on Josh, she’s actually just as pathetic, if not more so. At least Hannah can admit her feelings to herself when she’s sober. Sam only lets herself fall in love with Josh when they’re giggling on the Washington’s balcony, a bottle of strawberry vodka in between them, or when they’re on the edge of Mike’s pool, legs in the water with a joint spiraling smoke into the inky black of the sky.

  
She can’t stop thinking about his hands on her thighs. They’re headed back up the hill now, back to the Davis residence. Sam concentrates on how Josh’s heavy steps make her sway like a ship at sea, how hot his skin is on her own, how the sweat between his shoulder blades is soaking through his tank top.

  
Her exhaustion catches up with her, and when she wakes up, Josh is laying her down on a sleeping bag next to Hannah on the floor of Emily’s basement. He loses his balance and falls hard on one knee, swearing under his breath and leaning across Sam to catch himself. Sam’s heart is in her throat.

  
“Sorry, Sammy,” Josh breathes, and she can smell the Sailor Jerry’s on his breath. Impulsively, she reaches out her arms and pulls him on top of her. He doesn’t hesitate, snaking his arms underneath her and hugging her back.

  
“Where are you sleeping?” She whispers. It’s a horribly stupid idea, potentially the worst idea that anyone on Earth has ever had, but she’s on a roll with the impulsivity here and it would be a shame not to keep it rolling. Also, she’s drunk. Shut up.

  
Josh sighs and pushes himself off of her. “Gonna go snuggle with Chris on the futon,” he grins, laughing quietly.

  
Sam smiles back. “You two are disgusting. Just get married already.”

  
Josh shrugs. “I keep asking, but Chris wants a ring.”

  
“Ugh, he’s so high maintenance,” Sam replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes. They both laugh, and Josh dips his head to kiss her.

  
Their lips only brush for a second, but that tiny contact is enough to zap Sam with a thousand volts. She wants to thread her fingers through Josh’s curly hair and pull him closer, kiss him deeper. But he pulls away. They stare at each other for a while before he leans in again, slower this time, scooting his body closer to her.

  
The next kiss is languid and hotter than hell. Josh’s hand accidentally slips under Sam's loose cropped t-shirt and rests on her ribcage. He rubs his thumb along the swell of her left breast. The world is spinning when he pulls away for air.

  
“I’m sorry, Sam,” Josh shakes his head, pushing himself off of her. “We shouldn’t.”

  
Sam’s heart falls. She knows he’s right; they’re drunk, and Hannah is literally inches away. In her current state, the struggle not to take this rejection personally is enormous.

  
“Good night, Josh,” Sam whispers, running her fingers down Josh’s lean chest. He clasps her hand and kisses her fingers before standing up and staggering out of the room.

  
Sam rolls over to face Hannah, trying not to cry. As if sensing Sam’s distress in her sleep, Hannah rolls over and drapes her arm over Sam, pulling her in close to her chest. Sam reciprocates the contact gratefully, burying her face in Hannah’s fragrant hair.

  
She’s such an idiot. Fuck you, Josh Washington.

  
August 4, 2012

  
It’s four in the afternoon, and Ashley is sprawled on the floor of the Washington’s sun room next to Hannah and Sam, lazily rocking her knee back and forth and staring at the gaudy, “contemporary” light fixture in the middle of the ceiling. Beth is off at summer training for track, so it’s just the three of them today. A Vampire Weekend record, courtesy of Beth’s vinyl collection, is spinning slowly on the record player in the corner

  
It is positively blistering outside, the miracle rain of last month long gone, but at least the Washington’s climate control is as smooth as butter. Ashley feels like a lazy cat, soaking up the sun on the carpet.

  
“I can’t believe the boys are going to be in college in a week,” Sam sighs, breaking the silence.

  
Ashley’s stomach flips. She’s been aggressively avoiding the thought of Chris leaving all summer. Yeah, he’s only going to be two hours away, but still. She’d never have the guts to ask him if she can come visit, so she’d just be stuck missing him, alone. Their only contact would be maintaining their snapchat streak (92 days and counting) and sending each other gifs and memes on Facebook messenger, Ashley can almost guarantee it. She’d just have to wait for Chris and Josh to drive home for a weekend to hang out, and it will absolutely be super awkward. Ugh. So much to look forward to.

  
“I can’t believe we’re going to be seniors,” Hannah adds somewhat breathlessly, playing absently with her locket.

  
“Aw, man,” Ashley groans, slinging her arm over her face. “I’m not going to have anyone left. Everyone is graduating and leaving me.”

  
Sam snorts. “Oh, please. We still have a whole year together. Besides, you’ll still have Matt, even after everyone else graduates.”

  
Ashley sighs. “Okay, you’re right. But still. This totally sucks.”

  
“We’ll still have the annual Washington Winter Getaway, Ash,” Hannah assures her, rolling to face her and propping her head up on with her elbow. “You’re always going to be invited.”

  
Ashley smiles back at her friend. “Aw, that’s right.”

  
Hannah’s eyes light up and she wiggles a little. “Okay, that’s right; I remember now. About the trip…”

  
“Yes?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

  
Hannah sits up fully now, excited. “Okay, it’s not 100% confirmed yet, but mom and dad _might_ let us go up there just by ourselves.”

  
Sam props herself up to look at Hannah. “Seriously?”

  
“Yes,” Hannah nods, smiling big. “They said that now that Josh is in college and everything that they might be okay with letting us go up there by ourselves.”

  
Ashley grimaces. “That kinda stresses me out.”

  
Sam cocks her eyebrow again. “Really? Why?”

  
“I don’t know,” Ashley says with a shrug, trying not to blush. “It’s just, like… who knows what could happen up there, you know?”

  
“Duh, that’s the whole point,” Hannah says. “We get to have fun all by ourselves. Josh can totally smuggle some booze in his luggage or whatever and we can just hang out, have fun, watch movies, go in the hot tub…” she trails off, staring dreamily into the distance. Clearly, she’s been thinking about this for a while.

  
Sam laughs. “When it’s totally freezing out?”

  
Hannah nods sagely. “Of course. That’s what makes it fun.”

  
Ashley rolls away from them and curls into a ball, staring out the window. She can picture her friends behind her. They’re probably smirking at each other conspiratorily or rolling their eyes or whatever.

  
“You’re thinking about what might happen with _Chris_ , aren’t you?”

  
Ashley can hear the smile in Sam’s voice, she feels her stupid ears turning red.

  
“No,” she responds defensively, but her lie is obvious.

  
“Uh huh,” Hannah says sarcastically behind her. “Sounds fake, but okay.”

  
Ashley rolls back over with a huff, but a smile is traitorously tugging at the corner of her mouth. “You guys are such jerks.”

  
Sam shrugs. “I dunno, Ash. Maybe you should look at this as an opportunity.”

  
Ashley says nothing.

  
“I just think you should go for it,” Sam continues, lying back down on the floor and closing her eyes. “Before it’s too late.”

  
Ashley pauses. “What do you mean, ‘before it’s too late?’”

  
“I don’t know,” Sam says, feigning innocence. “Just saying that if you wait around forever, he might get discouraged and totally give up. He’ll fall for some other girl at college…” she trails off, and Ashley feels a spark of irritation flare up.

  
“Oh my gosh, Sam, stop. Okay? Also, you’re talking like he already likes me back, which he absolutely does not.”

  
Hannah snorts a long snort. “Ash, are you kidding me right now? The boy is in love with you, fact.”

  
Ashley groans and rolls onto her stomach, smothering her face into the floor. “Shut up,” she says, voice muffled by the thick carpet.

  
“Whatever,” Sam says, dropping the subject. “Just don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

  
Even though they are so wrong about literally everything, Ashley can’t help the flutter in her chest at the thought of Chris liking her back. She feels like such a little kid with this hopeless crush, but she can’t help herself. Chris is just so funny and smart and nice to her, which is kinda weird. Ashley hasn’t really had like real friends until now, and people being nice is still kind of a new experience.

  
Ashley rolls onto her back again, throwing her arms above her head and continuing her blank staring at the light fixture.

  
She just needs to chill out. If things are meant to be, then they’re gonna work out. That’s how it works, right?

 

 


End file.
